Untitled for now!
by Tyra Granger
Summary: Storm joins the Bladebreakers after having to battle her way into the team. How do things go when she gets to know the team better? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

**Chapter One**

**Normal POV**

Storm watched from the other side of the hall as Kai rounded up his team. She smiled softly as she became seated on a bench. She wasnt here with anyone, only herself and she didnt look THAT much out of place seeing as there were, a rather large amount of other beybladers in the stadium styled hall. It was coming up to the World Championship Tournament season and a lot of teams were crawling out of the woodwork to get some training in before the nationals, which came before the world tournament as a chance for teams to battle eachother and work out strategies so that it wouldnt be such an unfair advantage.

Storm had never competed in team tournaments (eg. World Championships, and National Championships) before as she had never been in a team, she had competed in her hometowns tournaments several times, since she had been about 8 (now she was 17 the same age as Rei and Kai) and had always come out first, but the last time she had done that was... a year ago now, as she had moved into the same hometown as Tyson, Max, Kenny, Rei and Kai. She hadnt competed in their hometown annual tournament as she had moved there two days after it.

She had heard of the Bladebreakers before as they had competed in the National Championships last year, and had then moved onto the World Championship Tournaments shortly after. They had become World Champions and this year it was up to them to compete in all the Tournaments again so that they could keep hold of their World Champions Title.

It had become apparent, by rumour, that the Bladebreakers were looking for a new team member, as this year you had to have five blading members in your team to compete in the Tournaments. Storm had just laughed when her older brother, who worked for the BBA told her that if this was the case she should go try out for their team. Storm knew she was good... very good infact and she didnt want to intimidate the Bladebreakers excluding Kai, as he never seemed to get intimidated by anything.

Well the rumour seemed to be true, as Storm watched the other bladers who were on their own group up together, and form an orderly queue, as Kai picked each blader one by one to go against each of his team members in turn, each blader getting wiped out by the Bladebreakers, walking away with shattered blades, mainly the cause of Kai's Dranzer.

**Storm's POV**

I sighed softly as I watched the line became shorter and shorter as each blader was eliminated. I stood and made my way to the back of the queue "no harm in trying" I mumbled to myself as I pulled my blade and shooter out of my pocket. My blade was very much customised with very different parts, each fitting well with eachother giving my blade perfect balance and accuracy. It had taken me years to get my blade THIS perfect and I didnt plan on letting it get smashed by the Bladebreakers. I looked at the Bitbeast Drizzani. I smiled down softly upon it and whispered "Do me some good in this match" and the bit glowed letting me know that Drizzani had understood what I had said.

It was soon my turn, it seeming that nobody had beat them yet. Kai looked at me "Name?" he asked sharply, as if in a hurry. I replied with an equally cold tone that made Kai raise his eyebrows "Storm Myaki".

He stood to the side of the dish and started to explain "you will face each of us in turn and attempt to beat us. If you can do it, seeing as nobody else here has managed too, you will be eligable to join us. You will first be facing Max, then Tyson, then Rei and then finally me". He stopped for a second and then continued "take your positions" he looked to me and Max as we stood at opposite sides of the dish to eachother "ready?" he asked, Max and myself nodding "Three... Two... One..."

"Let it RIPPPPP!" Max yelled as he shot his blade into the dish. I just calmly shot mine in, and as it collided with the floor of the dish the stadium hall shook with the impact force, sending a crack up the dish from the center in both directions, up the side and along the floor at our feet, ending about a foot or so behind each of us. This made Kai raise his eyebrows. As Max blinked and cleared his throat, about to make a command to Draciel, I looked at Drizzani and she swiftly slammed into Draciel sending the blade out of the dish and onto the stadium floor, and ceased spinning.

Max blinked and ran to his blade picking it up and walking back over to the bench, my blade spun up the side of the dish and into my hand gently. Tyson stood and made his way to the dish, smirking at me "I wont be as easy to beat as Max" he blinked at the indignant squeak from max, and turned to face him "I didnt mean it Maxy!" he pouted and then turned to face me once more. Tyson took his position and Kai started "Three... Two... One..."

"LET IT RIPPPPP!!!!" Tyson bellowed and shot his blade into the dish. I shot mine in again and this time the impact wasnt on the bottom of the dish as the two blades collided in mid air, sending Tysons blade out of the dish straight away, it landing on the floor, not spinning with cracks running through it. My blade landed on the side of the dish and spun there for a second before returning to my hand. I blinked. That was the fasted time in that i had won a match... literally...

Kai cleared his throat and Rei stood, making his way to the dish. I knew that battling Rei would be a little harder than battling Tyson OR Max as Rei was more laid back about his battles and this was a little unnerving... Kai counted us in again "Three... Two... One..."

"Let it rip!" Rei called and shot drigger into the dish, I smirked and shot Drizzani into the dish also, the blades circled eachother for a while, before Rei called to Drigger to collide with my blade. As soon as he said it, Drizzani moved out of the way and Drigger sped up the side of the dish and almost went off the side, but he managed to keep spinning right on the edge. Rei had looked slightly shocked when it looked like Drigger would have gone off the edge, but the look on his face slid back into its normal calm state, as Drigger slid back down into the bottom of the dish, spinning round and round Drizzani. I smirked and called out softly "Jump!" and my blade jumped OVER drigger and knocked him far across the dish.

Rei looked at me and smirked "you certainly know what your doing..". and i just nodded, a smirk settled calmly on my face, as i moved my right hand to the left, my blade followed slamming into the side of Drigger, sending a large crack through it sending its balance right off. I laughed softly and one more nudge from Drizzani sent Drigger spinning out of the dish onto the floor by Rei's feet. Rei blinked and picked up his blade and I noticed Kenny muttering to Kai and the others. Rei walked back over to them and sat on the bench looking at his blade carefully for anymore damage.

Kai walked over and folded his arms "Well... it seems you have beaten each of the team apart from me, and i dont think we need to battle this out... its perfectly clear that you are worthy of joining our team" He then walked away from me back over to Kenny and the others. I blinked and blinked again.

**Kai had been intimidated by me **

That was all that ran through my mind at that moment and it seems that was what went through the other Bladebreakers minds as they watched him walk back over.

It seems im part of the team... Wonder how this is gunna go... I'll just have to wait and see...

* * *

Well.. what did you think of that eh! my TRIUMPHANT return to fan fiction after nearly two years ... sorry i havent been around updating but i have been so busy with school work and then college work.. But now no more college so i have plenty of time to update D

So R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled**

**Chapter Two**

**Normal POV**

Storm was seated on the bench watching Tyson and Max practice. Yesterday she had become the new member of the Bladebreakers. She tilted her head softly as Tyson dodged a piece of Max's blade that had shot towards him, grazing his ear softly as it passed. The battle was quite intense and now Storm understood why they had become the world champions.

Kai was watching too, his gaze drifting between the battle and Storm. He sighed softly as he thought back to yesterday. Had he really been intimidated by her, so much so that he didn't actually battle her? He shook his head a little and set his attention back to the battle. He didn't want the team thinking that he had gone soft and that a girl had intimidated him. Storm caught Kai's eye as he had looked towards her. He turned away almost instantly and this made Storm smirk lightly and continue to look at Kai for a few more seconds, before returning her attention back to the battle.

Max whimpered slightly as another piece of his blade came off and flew out of the dish towards Tyson. Tyson looked reassuringly at Max because he knew this would help Max out in the long-run.

Rei was looking from Kai to Storm and back again, smirking lightly as he saw the looks they were giving each other. He then also turned his attention to the battle. The battle ended with Max's blade being shot out of the dish and crash landing onto the floor with a dull thud, falling into pieces before his eyes. Max sighed and scooped up the remains of his blade and gave them to Kenny to repair.

Kai looked at Tyson and then "You are improving… but you need to be less arrogant about it" Before taking his place at the dish, waiting for Rei to take his place too.

Rei took his place at the dish and took his blade out of his pocket. He loaded it into his shooter and took his usual stance. Kai looked at Rei and took his blade from his pocket, loading it into his shooter also and slid his index finger into the rip cord. Rei placed his finger into the rip cord too and they waited for Kenny to give the all clear.

Kenny nodded and counted them in "Three… Two… One…"

"Let it rip!" Rei called softly and Kai said nothing as his blade shot into the dish, Kai's blade following just after Rei's. The blades circled each other for a few minutes before Driger shot forward to attack Dranzer, who dodged the move, sending Driger up the side of the dish and nearly out the other side.

Kai smirked softly as Dranzer stayed spinning in the centre, Driger spinning on the edge for a moment before shooting back down into the dish, to the awaiting Dranzer, who smashed into the side of Driger, chipping a piece off the oncoming blade.

Rei looked taken aback for a split second before his calm composure set in once more. He nodded softly and tilted his head a little, Driger smashing into Dranzer. Kai chuckled softly and Dranzer jumped over Driger and span around him for a bit, causing Rei to become a little agitated, waiting for the moment for Dranzer to strike. Just as Rei was about to give up and command Driger to attack, Dranzer slammed into Driger with some force, causing the dish to crack and chip, and for Driger to come speeding out of the dish and onto the floor.

Rei smiled softly, picking his blade up off the floor and taking it over to Kenny to repair, Kai's blade still spinning in the centre of the dish, undamaged and still looking strong.

About an hour later they were all back at Tyson's, sitting in his Grandpa's Dojo. Kai was leaning against the wall as per usual, Tyson was sprawled out on the floor with Max, looking their repaired blades over, Kenny was sitting with his laptop, looking over data about other teams, and Rei was sitting with Storm.

"So…" Rei smiled looking at Storm "where do you live?"

**Storm's POV**

I looked at Rei as he spoke to me "Well I live on my own" 

"Why?" He asked softly 

"Because my parents are always away on business" 

"Oh I see" He smiled a little 

"I live in that huge mansion on the hill…" I looked at Rei with my usual cold stare

Rei nodded, taking the hint and went over to Kenny to look at Team Data with him.

I looked over at Kai quickly and noticed him looking at me. I blinked and turned away, turning back to see if he was still looking, and I caught his eye, I turned away once more and got lost in my thoughts

**Kai's POV**

I was watching her, she was a mystery to me, sitting there… all calm… collected…

As I was watching her, she looked at me, and turned away. I blinked a little as she did it again. Tilting my head I watched her for a few more moments before I closed my eyes and got lost in my thoughts once more.

**Normal POV**

Rei looked over at the apparent stalemate going on between Kai and Storm. He was now convinced that Kai likes her… and he means LIKES her. Rei smirked and folded his arms a little, getting a weird look off of Tyson.

Tyson looked at Rei with the upmost look of weirdness. He then turned to Max and chuckled softly. He had seen the look that Kai had been giving Storm and had come to the same realisation as Rei and was going to enjoy the torture that he could put Kai through about this.

The next few hours were full of sarcastic comments from Kai, stupid comments from Tyson, Kenny's smart inputs and Rei's calm composure, all the time Storm watched not saying a word…. She was thinking about Kai…

**She really liked him… A lot**

So that's the end of Chapter Two… Please read and review ^_^


End file.
